


I might delete this lol

by charvlotain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Ghost Hunters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, its 3 am why am i posting this, they're not actually ghost hunters but like they hunt for ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charvlotain/pseuds/charvlotain
Summary: Techno has to go ghost hunting in a forest at an ungodly hour of the morning with Dream because his emotions keep getting in the way of his rational thought and also he's a god because I say soThis is what happens when I stay up too late watching buzzfeed unsolved videos like an idiot and then randomly get inspiration to write a thing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	I might delete this lol

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is a mess right now i apologize for everything anyway i promise that i tried to take the fic seriously but in my current mental state who knows what that means also i dont know why i feel the need to post this but uhhhh here you go lol
> 
> edit: as you can tell i was a little bit too tired and dramatic when i posted this, i'm not going to delete it or anything but i am leaving the title and summary and everything the way it was because looking back on it i think it's funny lol

Sometimes Techno wasn’t entirely sure of why he put up with Dream’s antics.

He knew that he would have a lot of work to do this week, and he knew that going on any sort of bizarre outing after midnight would entirely ruin his schedule and make his life a whole lot more difficult for the next few days. Any reasonable person in that scenario would be careful about adding anything to their schedule, just to be sure that nothing would mess it all up and nothing would take away some of the important time they needed to get that work done.

Despite that, Techno now found himself at the edge of a dark forest at one in the morning, waiting for Dream to get some bags of strange items and machines out of the back of his car.

Techno knew exactly why he gave in so easily. It was the way Dream had gone up and asked him before work, with a small smile on his face and hope in his eyes, and how excited he looked when he explained all of the myths surrounding the forest and all of the strange supernatural creatures that were rumored to reside beyond the wall of trees and undergrowth. He knew exactly how Dream’s smile would widen if he agreed to go with, how his eyes would light up and how he’d go on to describe every little thing he’d want to do while they were out there and all of the different stories he’d heard from other people who went out to the forest at night and just how amazed he was by all of them.

Techno knew how happy it’d make the other man, so he agreed to go.

He’d probably make the same decision even now, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t still be extremely annoyed with himself that his pining had gotten so out of control.

“Alright, I got the bags all packed up!” Dream shouted excitedly, running over to where Techno stood and handing one of the bags to him.

Techno stared down at the small brown backpack, pulling out a small machine that resembled a walkie talkie. “What are all these things even for?”

“Oh, well that’s a spirit box, which you can use to talk to ghosts, and most of the other stuff in there is also for communicating with spirits. Or just seeing if any of them are around.”

Techno knew that there were much easier and more direct ways of speaking with ghosts, but it wasn’t like he was going to say anything about that.

“I don’t know why you got this much stuff for ghost huntin’, I still don’t even have any reason to believe that anythin’ supernatural exists. And if I remember correctly, you don’t either. All of the stories you’ve told me you heard from other people.”

Dream sighed. “Always the skeptic, aren’t you? Believe what you want, I guess, but I am almost certain that ghosts do exist, and if I’ve planned everything right then I can find some real evidence to prove you wrong!”

Techno sighed. “Alright, fine. What’re we goin’ to do here tonight?”

As Dream started to explain his plans to Techno (who internally facepalmed at the realization that Dream in fact had a _lot_ of plans for tonight, which would likely make him have to stay here until five in the morning,) they pulled the flashlights out of their bags and turned them on, slowly making their way past the wall of trees into the forest beyond.

***

After the first full hour that the two of them had spent in the woods that night, Techno had only come to two conclusions about the whole experience.

The first conclusion he made was that it was extremely cold outside in the woods at two in the morning, which was probably something he could’ve guessed on his own without having to go out there to see for himself.

The second conclusion he made was that Dream must be trying to give him a heart attack.

Techno was of course not worried about any of the ghosts or supernatural creatures in the forest giving them trouble, as that wasn’t really a concern for him given who he was. He did, however, get extremely worried every time Dream managed to run off somewhere without him and he had to somehow find his friend again through the darkness.

Because of Dream’s excitement about the supernatural, this happened a lot more often than it should’ve.

This particular time, Techno was a whole lot more worried because of the dark shadowy figure he saw looming over the other man when he finally found him again.

The figure was tall and just barely transparent, with 2 small red eyes that seemed to stare down in excitement as it reached down to wrap its long fingers around Dream’s throat.

“Hey, Dream!” Techno shouted, to get the attention of both his friend and the dark figure behind him.

Dream quickly looked up to face him. “Yeah?” he responded, his brow furrowing slightly when he saw that Techno was staring past him at something. He turned to look behind him, growing more confused when he didn’t see anything unusual.

The demon had a more dramatic reaction, of pausing to stare at Techno for a moment before its eyes widened, and it quickly ran off to the left into the cover of the trees and undergrowth.

Techno sighed in relief and walked up to Dream. “Sorry, just thought I saw somethin’ back there. Have you figured out anything about these ‘ghosts’ of yours?”

Dream shook his head. “Not anything yet. It’s weird, I’ve heard that there’s a surprising amount of activity here, but nothing has really happened so far.”

Techno would beg to differ.

“Alright, well, I’m going to have another look around this area, and I’ll come tell you if I find anything.”

“You want me to come with?”

“No, no, I think I’ll be fine. You stay here and do… whatever it is you’re doin’ with your spirit box,” he said before making his way through the trees, the same way that the demon had gone just earlier.

He was quite sure this was the only demon in the area, as he couldn’t sense any others nearby, and as long as Dream didn’t run off anywhere, he wouldn’t be at risk of encountering another one.

It didn’t take long for him to find it again, as it had decided to stay at a nearby tree to watch him and after Techno gestured to it, it followed him further into the woods until Techno decided they would probably be out of earshot of Dream.

When he stopped, the demon instantly started apologizing, its voice almost trembling. “I am so sorry for what I was about to do, I didn’t realize that the human was the lover of the Blood God and-“

“Hold on, what?” Techno turned to look at the demon, confused. “What gave you the impression that him and I were…” He shook his head. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. I just came to inform you that if you ever even think about harmin’ Dream again, I will make sure you feel agony like no other being in this entire universe has experienced before. Understood?”

The demon nodded quickly, absolutely terrified now. Techno turned to look in the direction that Dream (hopefully) still was, thinking for a moment.

“One more thing. Go over to Dream and mess with his uhhh… spirit box thing. Just answer a couple of his questions for him, that’s all.”

The demon nodded again before running back in that direction, clearly relieved to be able to get away from Techno.

It was a useful thing sometimes, being a god.

Techno waited where he was for a few more minutes before heading back to where Dream was, pleased to see that the man was still there, now with a huge grin on his face as he stared down at the machine in his hands.

“Anythin’ happen when I was gone?”

Dream turned to look at Techno before waving and shouting “Techno! Something was talking to me just now! It was actually talking! I mean, it was through the spirit box, but still!”

Despite his attempts to seem uninterested, Techno couldn’t help but smile a bit at Dream’s excitement as he walked over to him. “Oh, so the thing only talks to you when I’m not around? I’m not buying that.”

“No, I swear it did!”

Techno continued to jokingly argue with him over this for a good while, and when they decided to head off to a different part of the forest to do a bit more searching, Techno decided that maybe choosing to go with Dream that night wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

***

“Hey, Techno?” Dream said, as the two of them finally got back to the edge of the forest where the car was parked.

“Yeah?”

“The thing that was talking to me with the spirit box, I think it mentioned someone called the Blood God? I know that you know a lot of stuff about mythology and everything, so I just wanted to ask if you had any idea about who that is?”

Techno chuckled a bit as he looked up to the sky, where the sun was just starting to peek up over the horizon, beginning to cover the world with light again.

“Nope. Not a clue.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all have a good day or night


End file.
